


Lauriver Valentine's 2021

by Greensirencanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lauriver Valentine's 2021 lauriver lauliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensirencanary/pseuds/Greensirencanary
Summary: Not an Actual Story Just Photo and Gif edits of Lauriver V-Day style
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lauriver Valentines





	Lauriver Valentine's 2021

So Today's V-Day and I couldn't let today past without posting some V-Day Photo & Gif Edits of My OTP.  
This ofc is an AU setting.  
I Apologize if they look Crappy.  
Hope You Guys Enjoy

Lauriver Basically being Cute and Fluffy with Each other because it's them and they can't Resist challenging each other to be the bigger Romantic 

One of the things they missed when Oliver was Stranded on An Island was being Intimate With Each other 

Having Separate Showers thinking of each other then showering together 

V-Day Proposal

Lyrics From the Song Listen to Your Heart by Roxette

I just Love that phrase "she was my home " because she will always be his home the person he survived 5 years of hell to get home to. They're each other's Always and Forever 

#laurivervalentines  
#LauriverAlwaysandForever


End file.
